1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for writing and utilizing a memo conveniently in a state that an access to the mobile terminal is restricted in part.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal
Recently, as a mobile terminal of a smart type capable of storing various kinds of user's personal informations is released and used, a lock screen tends to be increasingly used due to a problem of privacy protection. While a lock screen is enabled, limited functions can be activated only until a specific command for cancelling a locked screen status is inputted. However, while prescribed functions are restricted at least like a locked screen status, a user may need to conveniently write a memo or a third party may need to write a memo for a user of a mobile terminal Hence, the demand for methods of writing such memos and utilizing the written memos is rising.